Drops of Gold
by HardlyFatal
Summary: Inuyasha is annoying. Really, really annoying. He’s also pretty wonderful. One day, Sango realizes this. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Huge thanks to my betas, houses (for daring to read a fic for a fandom she's never even heard of, and still being able to offer good advice) and celeste for bringing up important issues and being really thorough.

This takes place fairly early in the series, prior to episode 50 I think. If you don't watch Inuyasha, you won't have any idea what the hell is going on. If you forge on regardless, well, I hope you enjoy it J

Drops of Gold, chapter 1 

By CinnamonGrrl

The sound of Sango's hand connecting with Miroku's cheek echoed off the trees, causing birds to scatter en masse from the overlooming branches, but that was not the primary cause of drama at that moment. No, the tension was due to the receding figures of both Kikyo and Kagome, each heading in an opposite direction from the red-clad figure in the middle of the clearing, his silver head bowed by heavy sorrow.

Once again, Kikyo, Inuyasha's former love, had come to taunt and torment him; once again, Kagome had demanded (and not received) a declaration from the hanyou that his heart belonged only to her.

And in the middle of it all, Miroku had had the audacity to take advantage of Sango's preoccupation with the scene before them to palm her backside. Her slap had been automatic, but it was clear that not only were the slaps ineffective in dissuading him from trying again all too soon, but his grin of delight gave her the worrying impression that he was really starting to enjoy them.

Sango closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten to keep herself from launching at the echhi monk and beating him senseless. She was furious, more so than she should have been, but how could she not be? Miroku's wandering hand, Kagome's distress at feeling like a cheap imitation of an original, and throughout it all, Inuyasha's sorrow.

Had he not endured enough already? Sango's heart wept for him, for the child that had been orphaned and abandoned, mistreated by his brother, despised by both youkai and human realms. He belonged nowhere, was wanted only by the single soul shared by the two mikos, and it appeared to Sango that even gentle Kagome saw him more as an achievement, proof she was just as good if not better than Kikyo, than as an actual person with feelings.

Kirara trotting at her heels, she strode away from Miroku, who still grinned witlessly at her whilst rubbing his pinkened cheek. Reaching Inuyasha, she reached out to pat his red sleeve. "Let's go, Inuyasha," she said, her eyes soft on his downturned face.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, golden eyes flashing. "I'll decide when we go."

A year ago, Sango might still have been hurt or offended by his abrasive ways. But she had long since learnt two things: firstly, neither hurt nor offense was likely to be mended by Inuyasha any time soon, so if she were expecting an apology she'd be waiting a long, long time; and secondly, that he behaved as he did to cover his heart, his tender and easily wounded heart. If he struck first, then it was more certain that he would not be struck himself.

And so she waited patiently, her eyes revealing nothing as he glared at her. "All right," he said at last, every syllable grudging and reluctant. "Let's go."

They walked. Soon, Kagome returned from wherever she'd been indulging herself in yet another good cry over Inuyasha's insensitivity, Shippo trailing adoringly behind her and glaring daggers at the hanyou. Still miffed, she refused to join Inuyasha and Sango at the head of the procession, preferring to walk beside Miroku to the rear.

It was not long before night fell, and with the shadows wrapping so closely around them, Sango felt an odd sort of intimacy spring up between her and her companion. "Inuyasha," Sango said suddenly, "I don't think less of you for not being able to choose between them."

His head whipped toward her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he snarled, and even in the sliver of moonlight that managed to wend its way through the trees, his eyes were flashing in anger.

Sango wished fervently she'd been able to keep her mouth shut, but now that she'd begun, she had to finish… "I know that Kikyo wouldn't have you unless you used the Shikon no Tama to become human… and I know that Kagome is disappointed in you for not choosing her."

At her words, his ears drooped though his furious glare lost none of its intensity. "So?" he demanded. "What's it to you?"

"You're my friend, Inuyasha," she said softly, forcing the words past stiff lips. Oh, why had she spoken in the first place? He would never accept any comfort from her; even now, she could sense the tension in his body, how he was straining to keep himself from leaping up into the canopy of trees, fleeing from this unwelcome conversation.

"I just wanted you to know that, even if they don't like you as you are, I do. I think you're plenty good enough as a hanyou instead of full demon or human, and if I were you, I wouldn't want either of them, so I don't blame you for not choosing!"

This last was said with a bit of spirit. Kikyo had utterly no personality except for her endless thirst for pointless and misdirected revenge, and Kagome… Sango loved her friend, but she had to admit, Kagome could be very whiny, and unrealistic, and clingy, and helpless…all things guaranteed to drive an energetic, not-possessing-much-patience creature like Inuyasha round the bend.

In fact, Sango was pretty sure she herself had strained his limited stores of patience, and braced herself for the explosion that was sure to follow. Thus, she was very surprised when, instead of shoving his face into hers and screaming, he threw back his head and laughed.

"I thought you were Kagome's friend, too, Sango-_chan_," he said, teasing her about the friends comment, and resumed walking before the girl, Miroku, and Shippo could catch them up.

"I am, Inuyasha-_kun_," she replied, unable to hide a smile. Inuyasha in a playful mood was rare, and she was determined to take advantage of it. "But that doesn't mean I'm blind to her faults, any more than I'm blind to yours."

He huffed out a breath, his golden gaze intent on the dim trail before them, and was silent a long moment. "Sometimes I feel like all there are, are faults," he murmured, his tone wistful, and Sango wondered at the last time anyone had complimented him instead of criticizing. She decided that she would wage a one-woman war on improving his self-esteem, and there was no time like the present to start.

"Inuyasha, that's not true," she contradicted. "You have plenty of virtues, more than anyone else I know!"

He turned to stare at her again, this time in surprise. "Wait, this is me we're talking about?" he clarified, frankly disbelieving.

Sango laughed. "Yes, you," she confirmed. "Should I list all the good things about you, since you seem unaware of them?" Dumbly, he nodded. Feeling bold at his good mood, she tucked her hand companionably into the crook of his elbow, ignoring how he stared down at it in shock, and tugged him forward once more.

"Well," she began, "first of all, you're strong."

"Of course I'm strong," he grumbled. "I'm a hanyou, you stupid girl."

She punched his arm lightly with her free hand. "No, I mean _emotionally_ strong," she said. "You've been through so much, and you just keep going, no matter what. And not only that, but you've helped the rest of us be strong, too. All the times I could have given in to despair because of Kohaku, and you never let me pity myself. You've kept me going, Inuyasha."

She looked intently at him, just now realizing how much she meant it. He refused to return her gaze, steadfastly staring at the ground in the distance, but a faint darkening of his cheeks told her he was not unaffected by her praise.

"Then there's the fact of how smart you are," she continued.

He snorted. "Hah," he said flatly. "I hardly know anything. I've never been to school, can barely read or write."

Sango frowned. "There's more to intelligence than book-learning," she told him sternly. "You never seem to go into battle with any sort of plan, and yet always win. That takes quickness of mind, Inuyasha."

This time he actively looked away from her, studying the trees to his left as if longing once more to get away. Sango tucked her hand more securely under his arm; if he tried it, he'd be taking her with him.

"You're brave," she said. "The bravest person I've ever met. There have been times that I was so scared I thought I'd wet myself, and you charged right in. Some people think that's stupid, but I know better. You have more courage than anyone else I know. It goes along with the strength thing—to have been treated as you have, and still be able to go on… that's courageous in the extreme."

"I was scared those times, too," he said, his voice barely audible. The slanting shadows fell over them, and Sango knew that without his superb vision they'd have no chance of staying on the path. "I'm scared a lot."

"Courage isn't being fearless," Sango told him, her voice nearly a whisper. "Courage is being afraid, and doing it anyway. Like you do, every day." Though she could barely see him, she stared at his profile, taking in the spiky bangs and straight nose and dark eyebrows. "And," she continued with a sort of desperate humour, trying to lighten the heavy mood, "you're cute, too."

His head snapped round to face her once more. "What?" he demanded, his voice harsh and cranky like usual. "I'm not cute, you idiot."

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "Your ears are the cutest things _ever_, and the rest of you is…" She stopped suddenly, before she could embarrass herself thoroughly. The truth was, she thought Inuyasha was the best-looking man she'd ever seen, with his long sweep of silver hair and eyes of liquid gold. She'd seen him shirtless many times, and naked once (by accident) and each time was seared into her memory, little moments that had sent a _ping_ of awareness through her in a way that Miroku only ever dreamed of being the cause of.

Inuyasha went very still. "The rest of me is what?" he asked, but she ducked her head, cheeks flaming. He put his clawed finger under her chin, forcing it up so he could look at her. "Is what, Sango-chan?"

Clouds overhead shifted at that moment, and moonlight streamed over them, lighting his face with unearthly glow. His eyes were molten amber, and Sango felt like a tiny insect caught in them. "Is beautiful," she breathed before she could catch herself.

He said nothing, just stared into her upturned face with something akin to wonder on his own, until Shippo bounded around the bend in the path that had kept them out of sight of the rest of their group.

"What's going on, Inuyasha, Sango-chan?" he asked, little face creased in suspicion at their proximity.

"Nothing that a nosy little pest like you needs to know about," Inuyasha snarled, aiming a fist at the kitsune as he detached himself from Sango, but Shippo danced nimbly out of the way, shouting to Kagome that Inuyasha was being mean again. Sango felt the loss of his warmth beside her keenly, felt untethered and aimless, and stuffed her arms into her sleeves, hugging herself as she kept walking.

She stared blindly at Inuyasha's bare feet as he strode purposefully a dozen steps ahead of her, and wondered what in heaven's name she'd just done. So intent was she on her musing that she failed to notice how he turned to look at her, his face quizzical and still a little awed.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note:  I edited this chapter to add a message to my reviewers. To all you wackos that think your supposed-to-be-cutesy threats of strangling me or eating babies or whatever will make me write or update faster: you're wrong. It's not funny to be threatened like that, even if you're just joking. It's alarming and off-putting. Get some therapy, you freaks. 

To everyone else who managed to review and yet **not** behave like a violent lunatic: thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. If any of you have livejournals, I've made an icon for this story you can use (as long as you credit me in the keywords): it's at http: cinnamongrrl . popullus . net / dogicon . gif (you have to take out the extra spaces to get this link to work).

The icon's art is by Technoelfie for this story, featuring Inuyasha and Sango together, and I might let you know where you can see the whole big piece of art if you promise not to act like a psycho to her, too. Drops of Gold, chapter 2 

By CinnamonGrrl

"Another day, another shard," Miroku quipped, thinking himself clever. Kagome smiled as she always did so as to not make him feel bad, but Sango's face was impassive as she strapped Hiraikotsu to her back once more. In the course of their latest battle, against an enormous grasshopper-youkai, she'd been bowled over onto Miroku, and of course he'd taken full advantage of their position to explore her figure with both hands.

It had not been an accident when she swung the huge boomerang for another pass and clipped him on the head, sending him rolling. Even now, the knot on his forehead was enflamed and throbbing, and he would wince every so often when it hurt particularly much.

"Serves him right," she muttered, slicing him a sour look from the corner of her eye, then grimacing as she flexed her hands and realized they were covered in dried gore from their fight. Hiraikotsu was pretty disgusting, too. She sighed. "I'm going to go wash off," she called to Kagome, who was tenderly looking over Shippo for any injuries the kitsune had gotten whilst trying to protect her. "You," she said to Miroku, who'd opened his mouth to comment, "will stay here, or I will thump you so hard you'll wish that grasshopper had bitten off your head when it had the chance."

He blinked, and nodded. Kagome waved absently, cooing to Shippo as she bandaged his hurt paw, and Sango took off toward where Inuyasha had said there was a stream. It was clear and sparkled in the midday sunlight, and Sango sighed in relief as she removed the boomerang and most of her armour, leaving her in her undergarments. She quickly scrubbed the blood and whatever-else from her belongings, then jumped into the water briefly to wash her body. Then she put her clothing back on, knowing it would dry quickly as the day was bright and warm. She was just about to put Hiraikotsu back on when she heard a familiar voice, yelling.

"Come back here, you… you fish!" Inuyasha yelled, bounding downstream in hot pursuit of, presumably, a fish.

He pounced, and Sango could see a flash of quicksilver leap from his hands to arc back to the water, swimming frantically toward freedom. "Inuyasha," she said, "why not just try to get another one?"

He peered at her through narrowed eyes. "Because this," he replied grouchily, "is personal. I've been trying to catch him for ten minutes now."

She couldn't help it—she started laughing. "Personal?" she gasped between laughs. "Against a fish?"

He glared, about to say something insulting, but seemed to change his mind before he could. Inuyasha grinned suddenly, and waved his hand in the direction the fish had gone. "Enjoy your freedom," he called to it. "You won't get a second chance, if we ever meet again."

It only made Sango laugh harder, and with a quick leap, he left the stream to stand beside her, still grinning. He had removed his upper garments and was shirtless once more, his wet skin gleaming in the sunlight and silver hair hanging damply around his handsome face.

Sango found her laughter stopping abruptly as awareness of him crashed over her. Wide-eyed, she could do nothing but stare at him. He smelled fresh, like pine and clean water, and she was filled with this terrible _yearning_… before she knew what she was doing, her hand reached out, wanting to see if his chest was as smooth as it looked. The first touch of his cool flesh under her fingertips was like a balm to her—she felt all the jagged edges inside sort of melt away.

"Sango," Inuyasha asked hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

His question snapped her out of whatever insane spell she'd been under, and she snatched her hand back, cradling it against herself like she'd been burnt. "I don't know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

She turned and started to run away, tears welling up to blind her. The unwieldy boomerang on her back bumped, bumped, bumped with every step, hampering her speed and grace, but all Sango knew was that she had to get away, away from Inuyasha before he could see she was crying.

But he was there already, one lithe bound bringing him to land directly in her path. "Sango," he said, his hand outstretched. "Don't be sorry." Awkwardly, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm… not sorry," he added, clearly uncomfortable.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Sango shot back, feeling bitter and confused and wondering why in the world she was so upset. "_You_ didn't do anything."

"Neither did you," he said, looking a little mystified.

"But I wanted to," she declared passionately, a jolt of satisfaction passing through her at the sight of Inuyasha's golden eyes widening in surprise. "But I have no right to. You're in love with Kikyo. Or Kagome. Or Kikyo _and_ Kagome…"

Sango wrenched herself from under his hand and walked around him, scrubbing at her wet eyes with her hands as she stomped away. She was furious with herself, for doing and saying things that revealed to Inuyasha that her friendship had turned into something else. She wasn't sure when it had happened—perhaps it had always been there, and she hadn't noticed until last week?—but somewhere along the way, Inuyasha had become more than just dear to her, as a friend. He was _precious_ to her, in the way a lover would be.

But he had jumped in her way yet again. "No," he said then, making her blink to refocus her blurry eyes, "I'm not."

"You're not what?" she asked, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I'm not in love with Kikyo or Kagome," he said, tone irate at having to explain himself.

"Of course you are!" Sango argued. Of course he was! That was the whole _point_ of Kagome being in Sengoku Jidai, after all! To make amends for the broken trust and shattered heart of Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love.

"I think I'd know, idiot," he growled.

"You wouldn't know your head from a hole in the ground!" she countered, stung. Sango folded her arms over her chest and tapped one foot impatiently. "Ok, tell me why you _think_ you're not in love with either of them."

Inuyasha mimicked her pose, glaring down his nose at her. "Because," he replied through gritted fangs, "if I were in _love_ with either of them, I wouldn't be thinking about _you_ all the time, now _would_ I?"

Sango blinked, then blinked again. "Wait. What?"

Inuyasha turned away, disgusted, and began walking upstream. "You heard me the first time. I'm not saying it again."

She scowled. "Oh, no you don't," she said, and jogged to catch up with him. "You can't just say something like that and then walk away."

"Then I'll _jump_ away," he snapped, and tensed his strong legs to spring. But she latched onto his arm at the last moment, and when he went airborne, so did she. They flew through the air, his glare of anger, hers of determination, until gravity demanded its due and they alighted on the ground once more.

"I told you," she said, "You can't just leave after saying that. I won't let you."

"Oh, yeah?" he demanded, the expression on his face changing from ire to speculation as he took a step closer. "What _will_ you 'let' me do, then?"

He was so _close_, Sango thought, a wonderful and horrible sense of hope streaking through her belly. "Anything but that," she said, her voice small. "I'll let you do anything but leave me."

He was silent a moment, just watching her, absorbing her words. "Would… you let me kiss you?" Inuyasha muttered, his head down and voice so low, she almost didn't hear him.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I'd let you do that."

And she did. Inuyasha took another step toward her, so that the front of her taijiya outfit brushed against his chest, and tilted his head down as she raised her face to him. His lips were soft when they finally brushed against her own, and she parted her own under them almost immediately.

"Inuyasha," she murmured against him, hands coming up to lay flat on his bare skin, and his mouth opened over hers. There was little skill in his kiss, inexperienced as he was, but plenty of curiosity and, Sango was delighted to realize, passion. It wasn't long before his arms were around her, holding her body tightly to his as he kissed her.

She explored the tips of his fangs with her tongue; he sucked in a breath of surprise and Sango felt a sudden hot pulsing against her belly. A wave of longing flowed over her and she felt her knees dissolve; she simply gave herself into his embrace, knowing he could hold her up, and leant her body against him entirely.

"Sango," he said, his voice harsh, and slanted his mouth over hers again and again. As weak as her legs felt, her hands simply could not stop moving, once they had started; over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and into his hair, combing the silver locks with her fingers: she had to touch him.

It was when the cheerful tones of Kagome and Shippo could be heard in the not-too-far distance that their heads cleared of some of the desire fogging them, and they lifted their heads away. To her surprise, Sango found that somewhere along the way, Inuyasha's thigh had insinuated itself between hers and she'd been gripping them around it, moving against him even as his hands on her backside had pressed her rhythmically on him.

Eyes wide in shock and terror that they would be discovered, they sprang apart. Inuyasha leapt up into a tree and was gone in a heartbeat, and Sango was barely able to run to the stream and splash water over her flushed face and kiss-swollen lips before her friends burst from the trees and approached her.

"Sango-chan," Kagome said, her brow wrinkled in concern, "are you feeling okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," Sango said, wiping her hands over her face to clear off the water before using her trousers as a towel for her hands. "I'm fine."

Kagome believed her, of course, but Shippo stared at her, his little nose twitching. Sango felt her heart sink—he was youkai, of _course_ he could smell something in the air. "I bet you are," he said, but played dumb at Kagome's confused look and started burbling something about the pretty flowers lining the bank of the stream.

Sango looked up toward where Inuyasha had disappeared and wondered, not for the first time, if she had lost her mind.


	3. Chapter Two, with author's note

Author's Note:  I edited this chapter to add a message to my reviewers. To all you wackos that think your supposed-to-be-cutesy threats of strangling me or eating babies or whatever will make me write or update faster: you're wrong. It's not funny to be threatened like that, even if you're just joking. It's alarming and off-putting. Get some therapy, you freaks. 

To everyone else who managed to review and yet **not** behave like a violent lunatic: thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. If any of you have livejournals, I've made an icon for this story you can use (as long as you credit me in the keywords): it's at http: cinnamongrrl . popullus . net / dogicon . gif (you have to take out the extra spaces to get this link to work).

The icon's art is by Technoelfie for this story, featuring Inuyasha and Sango together, and I might let you know where you can see the whole big piece of art if you promise not to act like a psycho to her, too. Drops of Gold, chapter 2 

By CinnamonGrrl

"Another day, another shard," Miroku quipped, thinking himself clever. Kagome smiled as she always did so as to not make him feel bad, but Sango's face was impassive as she strapped Hiraikotsu to her back once more. In the course of their latest battle, against an enormous grasshopper-youkai, she'd been bowled over onto Miroku, and of course he'd taken full advantage of their position to explore her figure with both hands.

It had not been an accident when she swung the huge boomerang for another pass and clipped him on the head, sending him rolling. Even now, the knot on his forehead was enflamed and throbbing, and he would wince every so often when it hurt particularly much.

"Serves him right," she muttered, slicing him a sour look from the corner of her eye, then grimacing as she flexed her hands and realized they were covered in dried gore from their fight. Hiraikotsu was pretty disgusting, too. She sighed. "I'm going to go wash off," she called to Kagome, who was tenderly looking over Shippo for any injuries the kitsune had gotten whilst trying to protect her. "You," she said to Miroku, who'd opened his mouth to comment, "will stay here, or I will thump you so hard you'll wish that grasshopper had bitten off your head when it had the chance."

He blinked, and nodded. Kagome waved absently, cooing to Shippo as she bandaged his hurt paw, and Sango took off toward where Inuyasha had said there was a stream. It was clear and sparkled in the midday sunlight, and Sango sighed in relief as she removed the boomerang and most of her armour, leaving her in her undergarments. She quickly scrubbed the blood and whatever-else from her belongings, then jumped into the water briefly to wash her body. Then she put her clothing back on, knowing it would dry quickly as the day was bright and warm. She was just about to put Hiraikotsu back on when she heard a familiar voice, yelling.

"Come back here, you… you fish!" Inuyasha yelled, bounding downstream in hot pursuit of, presumably, a fish.

He pounced, and Sango could see a flash of quicksilver leap from his hands to arc back to the water, swimming frantically toward freedom. "Inuyasha," she said, "why not just try to get another one?"

He peered at her through narrowed eyes. "Because this," he replied grouchily, "is personal. I've been trying to catch him for ten minutes now."

She couldn't help it—she started laughing. "Personal?" she gasped between laughs. "Against a fish?"

He glared, about to say something insulting, but seemed to change his mind before he could. Inuyasha grinned suddenly, and waved his hand in the direction the fish had gone. "Enjoy your freedom," he called to it. "You won't get a second chance, if we ever meet again."

It only made Sango laugh harder, and with a quick leap, he left the stream to stand beside her, still grinning. He had removed his upper garments and was shirtless once more, his wet skin gleaming in the sunlight and silver hair hanging damply around his handsome face.

Sango found her laughter stopping abruptly as awareness of him crashed over her. Wide-eyed, she could do nothing but stare at him. He smelled fresh, like pine and clean water, and she was filled with this terrible _yearning_… before she knew what she was doing, her hand reached out, wanting to see if his chest was as smooth as it looked. The first touch of his cool flesh under her fingertips was like a balm to her—she felt all the jagged edges inside sort of melt away.

"Sango," Inuyasha asked hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

His question snapped her out of whatever insane spell she'd been under, and she snatched her hand back, cradling it against herself like she'd been burnt. "I don't know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

She turned and started to run away, tears welling up to blind her. The unwieldy boomerang on her back bumped, bumped, bumped with every step, hampering her speed and grace, but all Sango knew was that she had to get away, away from Inuyasha before he could see she was crying.

But he was there already, one lithe bound bringing him to land directly in her path. "Sango," he said, his hand outstretched. "Don't be sorry." Awkwardly, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm… not sorry," he added, clearly uncomfortable.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Sango shot back, feeling bitter and confused and wondering why in the world she was so upset. "_You_ didn't do anything."

"Neither did you," he said, looking a little mystified.

"But I wanted to," she declared passionately, a jolt of satisfaction passing through her at the sight of Inuyasha's golden eyes widening in surprise. "But I have no right to. You're in love with Kikyo. Or Kagome. Or Kikyo _and_ Kagome…"

Sango wrenched herself from under his hand and walked around him, scrubbing at her wet eyes with her hands as she stomped away. She was furious with herself, for doing and saying things that revealed to Inuyasha that her friendship had turned into something else. She wasn't sure when it had happened—perhaps it had always been there, and she hadn't noticed until last week?—but somewhere along the way, Inuyasha had become more than just dear to her, as a friend. He was _precious_ to her, in the way a lover would be.

But he had jumped in her way yet again. "No," he said then, making her blink to refocus her blurry eyes, "I'm not."

"You're not what?" she asked, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I'm not in love with Kikyo or Kagome," he said, tone irate at having to explain himself.

"Of course you are!" Sango argued. Of course he was! That was the whole _point_ of Kagome being in Sengoku Jidai, after all! To make amends for the broken trust and shattered heart of Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love.

"I think I'd know, idiot," he growled.

"You wouldn't know your head from a hole in the ground!" she countered, stung. Sango folded her arms over her chest and tapped one foot impatiently. "Ok, tell me why you _think_ you're not in love with either of them."

Inuyasha mimicked her pose, glaring down his nose at her. "Because," he replied through gritted fangs, "if I were in _love_ with either of them, I wouldn't be thinking about _you_ all the time, now _would_ I?"

Sango blinked, then blinked again. "Wait. What?"

Inuyasha turned away, disgusted, and began walking upstream. "You heard me the first time. I'm not saying it again."

She scowled. "Oh, no you don't," she said, and jogged to catch up with him. "You can't just say something like that and then walk away."

"Then I'll _jump_ away," he snapped, and tensed his strong legs to spring. But she latched onto his arm at the last moment, and when he went airborne, so did she. They flew through the air, his glare of anger, hers of determination, until gravity demanded its due and they alighted on the ground once more.

"I told you," she said, "You can't just leave after saying that. I won't let you."

"Oh, yeah?" he demanded, the expression on his face changing from ire to speculation as he took a step closer. "What _will_ you 'let' me do, then?"

He was so _close_, Sango thought, a wonderful and horrible sense of hope streaking through her belly. "Anything but that," she said, her voice small. "I'll let you do anything but leave me."

He was silent a moment, just watching her, absorbing her words. "Would… you let me kiss you?" Inuyasha muttered, his head down and voice so low, she almost didn't hear him.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I'd let you do that."

And she did. Inuyasha took another step toward her, so that the front of her taijiya outfit brushed against his chest, and tilted his head down as she raised her face to him. His lips were soft when they finally brushed against her own, and she parted her own under them almost immediately.

"Inuyasha," she murmured against him, hands coming up to lay flat on his bare skin, and his mouth opened over hers. There was little skill in his kiss, inexperienced as he was, but plenty of curiosity and, Sango was delighted to realize, passion. It wasn't long before his arms were around her, holding her body tightly to his as he kissed her.

She explored the tips of his fangs with her tongue; he sucked in a breath of surprise and Sango felt a sudden hot pulsing against her belly. A wave of longing flowed over her and she felt her knees dissolve; she simply gave herself into his embrace, knowing he could hold her up, and leant her body against him entirely.

"Sango," he said, his voice harsh, and slanted his mouth over hers again and again. As weak as her legs felt, her hands simply could not stop moving, once they had started; over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and into his hair, combing the silver locks with her fingers: she had to touch him.

It was when the cheerful tones of Kagome and Shippo could be heard in the not-too-far distance that their heads cleared of some of the desire fogging them, and they lifted their heads away. To her surprise, Sango found that somewhere along the way, Inuyasha's thigh had insinuated itself between hers and she'd been gripping them around it, moving against him even as his hands on her backside had pressed her rhythmically on him.

Eyes wide in shock and terror that they would be discovered, they sprang apart. Inuyasha leapt up into a tree and was gone in a heartbeat, and Sango was barely able to run to the stream and splash water over her flushed face and kiss-swollen lips before her friends burst from the trees and approached her.

"Sango-chan," Kagome said, her brow wrinkled in concern, "are you feeling okay? Your face is all red."

"I'm fine," Sango said, wiping her hands over her face to clear off the water before using her trousers as a towel for her hands. "I'm fine."

Kagome believed her, of course, but Shippo stared at her, his little nose twitching. Sango felt her heart sink—he was youkai, of _course_ he could smell something in the air. "I bet you are," he said, but played dumb at Kagome's confused look and started burbling something about the pretty flowers lining the bank of the stream.

Sango looked up toward where Inuyasha had disappeared and wondered, not for the first time, if she had lost her mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers, I'm glad you like this story. I didn't write it to bash Kagome, btw—I like her v. much. It's just that I think she's much better off with Sesshoumaru, and Sango and Inuyasha are a vastly better pairing, in terms of compatability. Drops of Gold, chapter 3 

By CinnamonGrrl

The battle wasn't looking good. This puppet of Naraku's was his biggest, strongest yet, and they'd all sustained injuries. As Inuyasha was flung once more against the base of the rock cliff by the many-tentacled monster, Sango felt the despair she'd kept at bay all day start to overpower her.

It had been nearly a week since their kiss, a week since they'd had any time alone together, a week since she'd been reliving it in her dreams only to jolt awake with empty arms and a burning heart. She would look, at those times, across their little camp to Inuyasha and find him watching her, and their gazes would lock for a long moment, until she forced herself to close her eyes and try to put him out of her head. But the sight of golden eyes, glowing in the darkness, was not easy to forget…

Sango was relatively sure she was in love with him, now. How could it be otherwise, when she could see nothing but him, hear nothing but him, think of nothing but him? His temper was no sweeter than hers in the intervening days, but when he yelled at her, she could only smile, for it seemed to her that "stupid girl" was his way of saying "sweetheart", and "idiot" was just another word for "darling".

Yes, it had to be love, because how could she feel so tender toward him when he acted like such a jerk so much? She saw all the nasty, dark, ugly bits of him and still, he filled her head and heart until she thought they might burst. It had begun to feel like a fever, and matters were not at all helped by the way he would watch her when the others slept, when it was just the two of them awake, awake but not daring to speak.

And so, they had gone into battle with Naraku's latest puppet, not having spoken of their kiss or the feelings burdening their hearts. And now there might never be the chance, Sango feared, as something in Inuyasha's body cracked from the force of being flung hard, repeatedly, against solid rock.

She'd flung Hiraikotsu many times, so many times her arms ached, with little damage to show for it—the puppet's possessed body simply healed immediately. With so many of the demonic insects around, Miroku's Kazaana was useless, and Kagome's purifying arrows were being deflected and destroyed before they were even halfway to their targets.

It was beginning to look truly hopeless. Blood trickled slowly down Inuyasha's chin, and his left arm was wrapped tightly around his waist as he struggled to leap and wield Tetsusaiga against the puppet. Desperately, Sango scrutinized their foe, searching for some way to defeat it.

"Kagome," she whispered, "where is its shard?"

"Third tentacle to the right," the girl answered, taking aim with her bow once more. "Why?"

"We all need to attack at once," Sango replied, her conviction a little stronger with each word. "All of you—Kagome, Miroku, even Shippo—attack from the front with Inuyasha. Keep it distracted. I'll sneak in the side on Kirara and try to cut the shard out. If I can, Inuyasha can kill it with Tetsusaiga."

Wide-eyed, Kagome and Shippo agreed, but Miroku protested. "It's too dangerous," he said. "You could get killed."

"Inuyasha is nearly dead as it is," Sango snapped back. "And if he dies, the rest of us will follow shortly. If I die, at least he will survive. That's what matters."

Too late, she realized her slip. Miroku's eyes sharpened. "He'll make it, that's what matters?" He huffed out a breath. "Now I know why you've been so resistant—"

Sango felt like screaming. "No, you moron," she snapped. "I was unattracted to you not because I'm in love with Inuyasha, but because you're a rude echhi with undisciplined hands."

"You're… in love with Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, her mouth and eyes round with shock. "Sango, is this true?"

Sango felt like the world was shrinking to a pinprick, and forced herself to breathe deeply so she didn't faint. This was the worst possible time for everyone to find out, and meanwhile Inuyasha was getting killed out there…

"There's no time to discuss it," she said. "Are you with me, or not? Because either way, I'm going in."

Kagome blinked, but nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm in."

"Me too!" Shippo chimed, and Miroku nodded as well, but slowly, his gaze never wavering from her face.

Sango dropped her trusty Hiraikotsu on the ground and drew her short hacking blades. Taking a deep breath, she tensed her legs to leap. "I'm sorry," she murmured to Miroku, because it looked like he really was hurt and disappointed. Then she jumped onto Kirara and took off, and the others were cued to action.

All at once, the puppet was barraged with purifying arrows, disorienting illusions, and most fearful of all, the powerful wind-tunnel of Miroku's Kazaana as he used it in short bursts, hoping to avoid the bulk of the insects. Inuyasha picked himself up from where he'd been flung once more and shook his head to try and clear it, because he was positive he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Kagome, Miroku, and even Shippo were throwing everything they had at the puppet, and it had its tentacles full combating them. And there, to the side, Kirara was weaving through the long brown arms with a black-clad figure on her back. Glints of silver flashed in the sun, and he realized that Sango was chopping frantically at one of the tentacles.

One of Kagome's arrows sliced a tentacle off; on its way back to reattach itself, it flew by Sango and smashed right into her, knocking her off Kirara's back. Inuyasha felt, more than heard, himself scream her name before she reached out with one dagger and sank it deeply into a tentacle, halting her downward progress with a jolt as the blade found purchase in the pulpy flesh.

Kirara was soon there to take her up toward their goal once more, and then Sango was hacking again at the same spot. And still the others fought on. Inuyasha shook himself from his stupor and charged the puppet. He didn't know what Sango was doing, but he was damned well going to help distract the puppet from it if he could.

Flinging himself into the fray, he slashed and cut until he thought his arm would fall off. Every breath was a fiery hell, and he knew he'd broken most of his ribs. But if Sango could fight on, so would he… she'd said he was strong, and brave, and he wouldn't let her down, not if it killed him.

A cry of triumph drew his attention, and he dared a glance in her direction: she pumped her fist in the air. But before Kirara could fly her to safety, the puppet jolted in pain and rage and lashed at her with every tentacle it had. Her sound of joy turned into one of pain and shock as she and Kirara were brutally slammed to the ground. Then the tide of writhing brown arms slithered away, but Sango and the fire-cat did not move again.

"Sango…" Inuyasha moaned, torn between leaping to her side and destroying the puppet. Then he saw the faint glow in Sango's hand that told him she'd gotten its shard; killing it was a mere formality now, so with one long sweep of Tetsusaiga, he sliced it down the middle. But he had no time to watch in satisfaction as it shuddered its last; he dropped the sword and bolted to Sango's side. Face-down and half-covered by Kirara, he moved the cat and gently rolled her over.

She had a trail of blood trickling down her chin to match his, he saw, and her eyes were glazed. "Inuyasha," she said, her voice a mere breath in the wind. "You are safe. Good."

"You idiot," he gasped as pain lanced through him when he held her more closely to him.

Inexplicably, she smiled, her teeth streaked with blood from her split lip. "Moron," she said back to him, her voice tender, and passed out.

Inuyasha thought hard; injured, he'd not be able to go as fast as normal. It would take him twice as long to get back to Kaede's village so the old miko could heal Sango. Two hours... he could endure the pain for two hours. Scooping her gingerly into his embrace, he tersely told his companions his destination and only winced a little as he leapt into the air.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to all reviewers! I have another Inuyasha fic coming out in the next week, A Thousand Years, so keep an eye out for it. Much gratitude for all your enthusiasm. Drops of Gold, chapter 4 

By CinnamonGrrl

Kaede's single eye was sharp as she watched the injured hanyou stagger toward her. One of the village children had fetched her moments ago, stating that Inuyasha was approaching, hurt and with an unconscious woman in his arms. For a moment, she had felt keen anxiety that Kagome had been harmed, but the figure in his arms was clearly not the reincarnation of her sister.

No, it was the demon exterminator he held with such determination, though he looked near to dropping from blood loss and exhaustion. She felt a moment's pride on Inuyasha's behalf, that he would exert himself to such an extent for a friend, and then he looked up from Sango's battered and dirty face to meet Kaede's gaze.

Though it had not been long since last she had seen their group, no, Sango was no longer just a friend to Inuyasha. The worry and upset stamped on his features spoke of a relationship that went beyond mere friendship. He was not just concerned, he was _afraid_. Afraid to lose her.

"Old woman," he rasped, and fell to his knees just steps from the entrance to Kaede's hut. "Help her. Please."

Several villagers hurried forward to take the girl's limp form from him, carrying her inside while he slumped back on his heels, hands pressed hard on his thighs as he struggled to contain himself.

"Ye should come in too, Inuyasha," Kaede said before going inside to tend Sango. "Ye are injured as well."

He lurched to his feet and followed her in. "You can poke at me after you're done with her," he growled.

Kaede worked diligently to repair the damage done to the taijiya; she had a concussion, a broken rib, and badly twisted ankle and wrist. Inuyasha steadfastly refused to answer any questions, and only when Kaede had convinced him that Sango no longer needed her services would he allow her to treat him. Once his ribs, gashes, bruises, and punctures had been dressed, he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

When Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara arrived, they were breathless from running—they had hurried back as quickly as possible. Kirara's injuries were minor but had prevented them from riding her, so their journey had taken almost an entire day. Sango and Inuyasha were both still asleep, but the newcomers were more than pleased to describe the events of the previous day to Kaede. When she learned that Inuyasha had carried Sango so far, so quickly—and with his injuries—she was amazed at this further mark of his devotion to the demon slayer.

"Kagome," Kaede ventured once Miroku and Shippo had left the hut, and Kirara was curled protectively against Sango's unconscious form on the futon across the room, "I am confused." Her voice was low but puzzled. "I thought that Inuyasha was fated to love the soul you share with Kikyo. How is it possible, then, for him to love another?"

"Maybe…" Kagome whispered, fingers plucking at the hem of her uniform skirt, "maybe Inuyasha isn't meant to be with my and Kikyo's soul, after all."

Kaede frowned. "What do ye mean, child?"

"Well, think about it," Kagome said, her frank personality asserting itself. "Inuyasha and I are always arguing. And it was awfully easy for Kikyo to believe the worst of him, both before her death and after. Maybe he's meant to interact with us, to get involved with us, but for a love that will actually last, or make him happy…" She paused, her gaze traveling to Sango's unconscious face. "Maybe his fate lies with Sango."

The aged miko smiled faintly. Truly, this girl was growing quickly in wisdom and maturity. "Perhaps," she agreed at last, then heaved herself to her feet. "Let us find Miroku and Shippo and be sure they are not causing mischief in our absence."

Once they were gone, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He'd been awake since the others had returned to the village, had heard everything they'd said. There was an ache in his chest, right in the middle, at Kagome's words. Not fated to be with her or Kikyo? He felt oddly free at the idea. Kikyo had caused him such pain for so long, and Kagome… she was just so damned annoying most of the time. And yet, there had always been that compulsion to care for them. Both of them.

But perhaps it did not have to be… perhaps the eyes he stared down into could be those of someone else; perhaps the lips he kissed could belong to another. Someone who didn't want to change him, as Kikyo had; someone who saw him as he was, instead of Kagome's romanticized version of him.

Someone like Sango.

No, not someone _like_ her. _Her_. He remembered her face in the moonlight when she'd told him he was beautiful; her face in the sunlight when she'd said he could do anything at all, except leave her. A wave of longing and affection and respect flowed through him, all at once, and before he knew it, he'd thrown back the blanket over him and begun to crawl across the plank floor of the hut toward her still figure in the corner.

"Sango," he whispered once he sat at her side, and carefully cupped her cheek. Even with her face banged up, she was beautiful. She'd gotten those marks fighting with him, fighting _for_ him. To _save_ him. Glancing nervously over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't seen, Inuyasha leant down and brushed a kiss over her mouth. He hadn't expected her to respond, however, and jolted back with a surprised yelp when her lips moved against his.

"Inuyasha," Sango murmured, a smile flitting across her face as she turned her head and saw him sprawled back, eyes wide as he stared at her in apprehension. "Are we all still alive?"

Quickly, he composed himself. "Of course," he replied, coming back to sit close to her. "How… how are you?" he asked, then winced at the lameness of the question.

She didn't seem to mind, however, and pushed down the blanket to reach for his hand. "Better than before." Her eyes were huge, and glowed with some emotion Inuyasha didn't dare put a name to. "How are you?"

"Just about healed," he replied, unable to look at her for long, not with the way he felt inexplicably like crying, a lump rising to his throat. "I'll be back to normal by tonight."

Sango seemed to sense his oddness of mood, and released his hand. "I'm glad," she said faintly.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was furious. "You moron," he barked. "What were you thinking in that soft melon of yours? You could have gotten killed with a stunt like that." He looked back at her, almost relieved to see the softness leave her gaze, replaced by an angry glint.

"I don't fear death," she snapped. Then she blinked. "At least, not my own," she continued quietly.

His anger faded as quickly as it had come. He knew what she was saying. "I'm not worth it," he said, his voice low. "You're worth ten of me. I don't want you to do anything like that again."

Sango struggled to prop herself on her elbows. "Don't," she fumed, gasping with the effort. "Don't you dare say that. You say that again and I'll… I'll throw Hiraikotsu at you."

Inuyasha snorted in derision. "I'm not allowed to say mean things about myself, and you'll beat the hell out of me until I stop? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying I love you, Inuyasha," she said tiredly, flopping back on the futon and shutting her eyes. She was weary of beating around the bush, and there was really no point in keeping it a secret any longer. Not that it still was a secret, really…  "I love you, and I don't let anyone say bad things about people I love. Even the people themselves."

"Sango," he breathed, but fell silent. He was quiet so long that at last she cracked her eyelids, peering at him through her lashes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she prompted gently, and reached for his hand again. This time, she only held her own out, waiting for him to meet her halfway.

"I— um—" His mouth seemed unable to form words any more, but he managed to put his hand in hers. "I do, too," he blurted out finally, his face most distressed, and he hung his head while his ears drooped.

"You love you, too?" she prompted, a little smile on her lips.

He glared. "No, stupid," he retorted. "I love _you_." Then he looked shocked to realize he'd been able to say it. Amazement spread over his face like the dawn, lighting his eyes like drops of gold. "I do," he said in wonder. "I love you."

Sango pushed once more to her elbows; immediately, he was there to help her, one strong arms coming to support her back while the other hand cupped her head, tucking it snugly into the curve of his neck.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself for me again," he muttered against her temple. "You don't know how awful I felt, carrying you back here, knowing you'd done it for me."

"Oh, shut up," she murmured against his throat. "You're not allowed to tell me how to save you. I will if I want to."

He moved her back so he could see her face. "I thought the only thing I wasn't allowed to do was leave you," he said flatly, but there was a gleam in his eye… he _enjoyed_ sparring with her like this, as opposed to the immense frustration that was the only result of his bickering with Kagome.

"Ok, so there's two things," Sango said comfortably, and grinned at him. "You can't leave me, and you can't tell me I can't save you."

Inuyasha listed a brow and smirked at her. "Anything else? Any other ground rules you want to set down before this goes any further?" He frowned, then. "And that is _this_, anyway?" He blushed a little. "I've never had…"

"A healthy, equitable relationship where both parties respect each other?" she finished for him, smiling openly when he looked away, embarrassed.

He nodded, still staring out the door of the hut. "Are you sure you want to start something, Sango?" he asked quietly. "I'm hanyou, shunned by both humans and youkai. Our life together… it wouldn't be easy."

She snorted. "Our life together isn't easy _now_," she said dryly. "I expect we'll continue to hunt shards and fight Naraku like we have been… the difference will be that we'll be…" Sango trailed off, uncertain how to put it.

"We'll be mates," he declared, then blushed a little harder. "I mean, if you want to be…" At her nod, a slow, tentative smile appeared on his lips. "But, Sango, don't you want a home eventually? A—a family?" His face was positively purple now.

"One day, when it's all over, I'll want a home," she said, reaching up to comb her fingers through his silver bangs. "And the family can come eventually… I hope they'll all have your ears…" She tugged gently on one, enjoying the feel of its velvet fur.

"You really don't mind?" he asked, his voice hushed, like he was both eager for and dreading her response. "That our children will be part-demon?"

He had been so terribly, terribly damaged by the bigotry of the world, she thought sadly. "No," she told him, and meant it. "We'll teach them to be good people, and if others can't see past the hanyou to the wonderful heart beneath, they can lump it."

Inuyasha embraced her then. "I love you," he whispered passionately. "You're mine. Never leave me."

Sango pushed back the swath of his hair to look past him to their friends standing in the doorway. "I won't," she promised, sighing in relief when Kagome and then Miroku (prompted by Kagome's pointy little elbow jamming into his side) smiled at her. "I'll never leave you."

 T H E  E N D 


End file.
